


Short story chapter 522 and 523

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, This contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 522 and 523
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 522 and 523

Suddenly, Acnologia looked in Fairy Tail’s direction.

 

\- Natsu? - asked the apocalyptic dragon, surprised.

 

Inside the guild, Natsu smiled.

 

\- It seems like you still don’t remember anything, Zeref - said Natsu.

\- What are you talking about? - asked Zeref.

\- No, you remember. But you’re not Zeref. He’s inside you.

\- What are you talking about, Natsu? I’m Zeref, your older brother.

\- No, because you don’t know. You don’t know about the spell we put on the END book to protect our lifes. You damaged the book, and you activated the spell.

\- Don’t lie to me!

 

Zeref attacked Natsu, but Natsu was faster. His fist separated Zeref’s soul from his body. And the soul jumped from the wall into Natsu’s body.

 

\- It’s been a while, Nii-san - said Natsu.

\- I know, Nii-san - answered Natsu, with Zeref’s voice.

 

But Zeref’s body was still moving. There was another soul inside it.

 

\- You… You put a security system on END? When? - asked the soul inside Zeref’s body.

\- Before sending the Slayers to the future - answered Natsu and Zeref at the same time.

\- If I destroy this body, you two will die, and the world will be mine.

\- It won’t happen. You have destroy our souls.

\- I won’t contain myself.

\- Us either. ZND… Lucy! One, two or three?

\- Eh? - asked Lucy, surprised.

\- Just say a number.

\- T-Three!

\- Dragon then.

 

Natsu’s body was transformed into a dragon. But not a normal dragon. One with strange wings. A red Acnologia with brown marks. And his face was more expressive, like the real Acnologia was wearing a mask.

 

The transformation broke part of the guild, and was visible from all Magnolia.

 

\- Can you take me to that place? - asked Acnologia to Erza and Wendy. Both nooded. They were the first ones to saw that expression in Acnologia’s face since he became Acnologia. He was worried and surprised at the same time.

\- We need to hurry! - said Mavis to the other Fairy Tail members, who were at the entrance of Magnolia.

 

In the guild, no one knew how to react. The soul inside Zeref’s body was scared. Lucy, Happy and Gray were surprised, and scared.

 

\- What is this? - asked the soul.

\- Well… We are Acnologia’s twins.

\- Why I didn’t have that information?

\- We locked it inside END’s book. It was part of the security system. Modify our memories, and no one could use them against us.

\- You two are dead!

\- Try it.

 

That soul, with Zeref’s body, attacked Natsu and Zeref, but he met the wall. Natsu and Zeref’s fusion was too strong.


End file.
